


Beautiful

by ratsandpurpleflowers



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Body Worship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsandpurpleflowers/pseuds/ratsandpurpleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon can't keep it in his pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

“I’m home!” Gon called out as he walked in with his arms full of bags. He had at least fourteen bags piled higher than his hair and Killua jumped up from his seat on the couch to help him before they had to go out and buy more eggs because Gon didn’t want to make multiple trips from the car.

“Just make two trips,” Killua mumbled, taking the bags from his boyfriend who just smiled and laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Gon kissed Killua on the cheek and reached into one of the bags, tapping him on the shoulder to reveal something he bought. Killua turned his head and came face to face with a large box of condoms. He smacked them away, feeling heat creep up his neck.

“Don’t wave those around, geez…” Killua murmured, busying himself with the bags on the counter.

“Sorry,” he apologized with a wink, bringing his bags to the kitchen.

“So dinner,” Killua began to put the groceries away, glad to be home after a long mission overseas. “Wanna make something?” he suggested, eyeing Gon’s reaction from the side of his eye as he munched on an apple. Gon only shrugged and spat the seeds out on the counter. Killua glared at him, annoyed. Gon smiled and wiped them into the palm of his hand and slipped them into his pocket.

“Are you going to try and bury those again?” Killua questioned. “You know they're not gonna grow, right?”

“Don’t spoil the fun, Killua,” Gon mumbled and removed the seeds from his pocket and deposited them again in the trash. “Let’s go somewhere nice.” he suggested, wrapping his arms around his friend, nuzzling his neck. “Let’s go on a date, we haven’t done that in ages.” He whispered, kissing the ex-assassin’s neck. Killua slipped free, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“We just bought groceries,” he reminded Gon, waving the long receipt in his boyfriend’s face. Gon snatched it and crumpled it up, pulling Killua into a tight hug.

“But we’re finally home, let’s celebrate.” he whined until he got a soft hit on the top of his head, a signal from Killua to let go. The white haired boy sighed and grumbled something that sounded like “fine.” Gon took it as a yes.

 

The restaurant was nice and Killua felt out of place. For so long they only ate at local cafes and shops or hunted, being in charge of their own food. But being back home was still something he’s trying to get used to, not having to look over his shoulder, for the most part. Gon and Killua were always wary of their surroundings but it never got in the way of their time together.

Killua fiddled with the hem of his shirt, pulling it down over his faded black pants and silently hoping no one stared at them too long. Part of him is embarrassed to not have enough nice clothes for outings like this, but another part tells him to not give a shit.

He’s a hunter, what do people expect? Gon nudged him with his foot from across the table.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said with a carefree smile. It relaxed Killua as he tried to ignore the discomfort he felt in the restaurant.

They ate with little interruption, sipping fancy wine and pretending it tasted good. Gon busted out laughing as Killua’s face screwed up after a hearty sip, the hunter not being able to stomach the bitter taste. Gon downed the rest of his glass in one gulp and shook his head, as if that would get the taste out any faster. Killua laughed and went back to small sips, enjoying this evening with his best friend.

He felt Gon’s foot on his thigh as they neared the end of the meal and looked up to see his friend’s sly smirk. Killua stared back, deadpan. Gon’s foot moved up to his crotch and on contact Killua’s face began to redden. He pushed the foot away.

“Are you serious right now?” he hissed as Gon snickered back.

“Come on, let’s get out of here Killua,” Gon suggested, trying to move his foot back up. Killua swatted it away and handed over his license as payment for their meal.

“Not right now.” he told the impatient hunter across from him. They waited for the receipt and a back and forth game ensued under the table unbeknownst to their nervous waiter.

The hunters left, Gon’s arm tight around Killua’s waist, peppering kisses onto his neck and head as they walked to the car. Killua wormed his way to just holding hands, happier with the smaller public displays of affection.

“I’ll drive,” Killua offered, knowing Gon had a bit more to drink than him. Killua’s tolerance was also much higher than Gon’s. His boyfriend nodded and settled into the car.

They drove for a few minutes and let the radio play through the ads and the overplayed pop songs. Gon hummed along to the catchy music. Killua zoned out and drove, ignoring the radio and his best friend’s off pitch singing.

Then, he felt a hand creep up his thigh. He gave Gon a dirty look out of the corner of his eye and readjusted himself in the seat. Gon’s fingers played with the longer hair by Killua’s neck and a few involuntary shivers traveled down his spine.

“Hey, Killua,” Gon mused, twirling the white hair “Pull over.”

Killua scoffed.

“We’re almost home, Gon.”

“Pull over.” he said again, but Killua ignored him. "Come on, pull over pull over."

“Ugh, why? Look we have ten minutes, you can wait.” he grumbled, getting annoyed with the impatience. Gon whined in his seat and crossed his arms. Killua rolled his eyes and flicked his friend’s head. “Don’t be a baby,” he told him. Gon only stuck his tongue out, but the hint of a smile played on his lips.

"If you don't pull over, I'll die." Gon said suddenly serious. Killua stared at him, shocked and confused.

"You'll... Die." he repeated. Gon nodded.

"I'm like a ferret, if I don't get to do it with Killua very soon I'll die." he said, leaning across the center console in the car to whisper into his friend's ear with a smirk. Killua busted out laughing.

"The famous hunter Gon Freecs brought down by blue balls!" Killua snorted and pulled on Gon's ear. "You can wait a little while longer." 

The rest of the drive home moved along without problems, just the two of them enjoying each other’s company and the bad tunes coming from the stereo.

 

The moment the door to their apartment closed however, Gon was on Killua. He slammed him up against the door, attacking his lips hungrily.

“I wanna do it,” he panted against Killua’s lips, already breathing heavily. Killua laughed.

“You think I can’t tell? You’ve been undressing me with your eyes all day.” Killua whispered in Gon’s ear.

“Because Killua is so hot.” Gon groaned, unbuttoning Killua’s shirt. He licked the nook of his boyfriend’s ear, making Killua squirm against him.

“Slow down,” Killua said, trying to push Gon away without making it seem like he didn’t want what was going on.

“I want you now though.” Gon told him, looking him dead in the eyes. Killua looked away, Gon’s gaze too strong. Gon laughed and kissed his neck.

“You get embarrassed so easily…” Killua smacked him, blushing.

“Can’t we wait just a few minutes? We literally just stepped inside you horn dog.” Killua gestured to his hand holding the car keys and how they were standing in the doorway still. Gon whined and rutted up against Killua’s thigh.

“Don’t wanna wait,” he said, sinking to his knees. He unbuttoned Killua’s pants and pulled them down to his thighs, mouth on Killua’s half-hard cock through his boxers.

“Hey, Killua,” Gon mumbled, mouth pressed on him. “Look at me.”

Killua wouldn’t. He turned his head and covered his eyes with his arm, knowing his face was flushed red. His heart was beating hard in his chest and Gon could feel his pulse. He pulled Killua’s boxers down until just the head of his dick was showing, flushed in the cool open air.

“I said look at me.” he repeated. Killua’s eyes darted down to Gon and then away once more. Gon tongued the head of Killua’s cock and felt the white haired man’s hips jerk in response, his breath halting in his throat. Killua bit back a moan as Gon took him into his mouth, still staring up at him from the floor. “Killua, come on, look at me,” Gon asked again, releasing him into the chilly air. Killua finally did, looking down at his boyfriend with blush highlighting his cheekbones.

Gon hummed and smiled, staring at him as he licked the underside of Killua’s dick, moaning obscenely. It made Killua laugh and helped to unravel some of the tension he felt in his stomach. He felt heat envelop him again and sighed, eyes closing in pleasure. Gon began to suck earnestly, trying his hardest as he always did. He hollowed his cheeks and tongued the slit, grinning as Killua’s hands found his hair and began to push him closer.

“Ah, Gon, there..” he mumbled, feeling a rhythm as Gon took him fully into his mouth. He felt his cock hit the back of Gon’s throat and let out a shaky moan, his hips beginning to move on their own accord. Gon kept on, unbuttoning his own pants and palming himself through his underwear. His hair was pulled roughly as Killua began to fuck his mouth, quiet moans bouncing off the walls. His pace becoming erratic, Killua groaned out a warning to Gon.

And the moment his words left his lips, Gon’s mouth was no longer around him. The air on his previously warm dick was a shock, sending his eyes wide open. He stared at Gon, wondering why the fuck he didn’t let him come, but Gon just eyed him up and down.

“Not so fast,” he told him. Their lips met again and Gon began pulling Killua towards their bedroom, clothes falling off along the way. Killua tasted himself on Gon’s tongue and let Gon take over once more. They climbed onto the bed. Gon pulled his boyfriend on top of him and yanked the last few articles of clothing off before tossing them off to the side.

“Killua, you’re beautiful,” Gon told him, hands running over his firm chest and toned stomach. He wasn’t as muscular as Gon was, but the ivory of his skin was almost translucent against the tan flesh he sat upon. Killua huffed, neck flushing at the compliment. Gon leaned up to kiss the dusty pink covering the pale skin.

“Beautiful.” he said, repeating the word over and over, punctuating his love with a kiss each time. Killua sat there, letting Gon kiss his neck and chest, relishing in the ceaseless praise. He could feel himself dripping with pre-cum, and had it not been for tight grip at the base of his dick, he probably could have come from Gon’s words alone.

The black haired hunter reached into their drawer and poured a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers and dick, distracting the other with pinches to his nipples and mumbles of how gorgeous he was. Killua gasped when he felt a finger enter him. He leaned down and kissed Gon, moaning into his mouth as he added another. Killua rocked back, silently begging for more. Gon grinned and added another, pupils blown out with lust and want for the man before him.

“Mm, Killua, let me put it in already…” Gon asked, stroking his dick, slicking it up with more lube. “I’m so hard.”

Killua nodded and positioned himself over Gon’s cock, raising his hips up until the head began to push into him at an agonizingly slow pace. He sank down slowly, breathing out Gon’s name.

“You feel so good inside,” Killua shut his eyes and rocked into Gon’s hips despite the dark blush spread across his face and neck. Gon groaned, thrusting up into nothing. Killua sat down hard on him.

“No, let me do this for you..” he said, looking down at Gon as he rode him. “Gon,” he moaned his name again and again, slowly fucking himself, coaxing Gon’s name right out of him.

"You're so good, Killua..." Gon sat starstruck as he watched Killua, feeling a clench in his gut every time he heard his name. "You're so tight, fuck..." Killua kept moaning, fire around him, using Gon’s chest to push himself up and down on his large cock. He quickened the pace slightly, hitting his prostate after a few shallow thrusts. He bit down on his lip and began to get into it more, whining as Gon started to jack him off at a matching pace. Killua was close. He could feel a fire building in him.

“Gon I’m, I’m almost… I’m so cl-close…” he panted out, bouncing on Gon’s cock. Gon thrusted up to meet him, brushing his prostate with each movement. Killua began to gasp out

“Th-there! There! Please! Gon..!” Killua could see the beginning of stars, he was so painfully close.

Which means he only fell that much harder when it was ripped out from under him. Gon picked him up off his dick.

“Not yet,” he said, keeping a strong grip on his boyfriend’s cock to keep him on that ledge for a while longer. Killua groaned at the emptiness he felt, no longer full of Gon. He was breathless in Gon’s arms, rutting against his wet dick for the smallest amount of friction, desparate.

"You look so good like this..."

“P-Please, Gon, please, I need you, I need-” he was cut off, flipped over and re-entered without warning, Gon’s dick filling him up so perfectly he almost came once more, the air knocked from his lungs with each powerful thrust.

"You take it so well Killua. You're so hot," Gon fucked him, sucking hickeys into the pale flesh on his neck. “Killua loves this, doesn’t he? Being fucked hard, right? Like this?” Gon asked, barely audible against the sound of skin slapping skin. Killua was only able to nod, his voice being used for other sounds.

“Tell me what you want.” Gon commanded, slowing his speed and pulling out until it was only the head of his dick still wrapped in warmth. “Tell me.”

“I wanna come, please, I wanna, I want you I want you.” Killua moaned, practically incoherent with need. His cock was dripping onto the bed, nipples rock hard in the cold air.

“Are you close?” he questioned, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear Killua’s wanton voice.

“Yes, I’m so close, Gon, Gon, Gon, God fuck me!” he screamed, and finally, having heard the words he’d been wanting to all night, Gon did. He fucked him hard, hands gripping hips hard enough to bruise, wanting the pale skin and under him to flower with purple and blue hues, hand prints on hips and reminders of who could really make Killua feel this way.

“I’m gonna come Gon, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-!” Killua shouted, at last being allowed to plunge head first over the fall and lose himself completely in passion. He came onto the bed below him, thick spurts shooting from him as he fell boneless into Gon’s arms. Gon fucked him through his orgasm and came himself, not being able to withstand the tight heat surrounding him clenching and squeezing until he shot his finale deep into Killua, stuttering out one long final groan. Gon pulled out, falling into the bed next to Killua.

“That was so good.” he said, brushing the hair off of Killua’s sweaty face.

“Why’d you buy those condoms, we didn’t even use them,” Killua said with a laugh, eyes closed and a warm pink glow on his cheeks. Gon laughed too, having completely forgotten about them until this moment.

“Tomorrow then,” he said with a smile.

“There’s cum all over this bed but I’m too exhausted to get up and clean it,” the white haired hunter mumbled, his need for sleep taking over and seeming more important than whatever was dripping out of him. Gon hummed in response and pulled his boyfriend close, hugging him.

“Love you,” he murmured, speech slightly slurred.

“ M'too...” Killua responded with a small smile. With his last amount of strength he leaned over to kiss Gon gently on the lips before pulling away and nuzzling up close, allowing the plunge this time to take him away to the warmth and comfort of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to classical music and a lot of the time it was instrumental christian songs and i just want to say i'm sorry jesus 
> 
> my url on tumblr is queenofkanekiken


End file.
